Silver Moonlight
by Blue the Werewolf
Summary: Malik is a great warrior armed with the silver blades of his ancestors. But, he is bitten by a werewolf and must run from Ryou who now possesses the blades that can kill Malik. Ryou finds someone he loves, but the full moon will mess everything up.
1. Beginning

Silver Moonlight 1

This is yet another supernatural story by me. It has Ryou and Malik in it. The story used to be on , but added to and changed. This in current Egypt, I think. Or, it could be Ancient Egypt. Oh, well. It is short! Read, Review, and Enjoy (RRE)!

---

A lone boy stood in the middle of his Egyptian town with a bite wound slowly seeping down his neck. Two blood stained swords lay on the mud-spattered ground. The swords, created of pure silver, possessed the souls of a thousand warriors before him. He had defeated every dark adversary that came upon him, but his victory came back against him one day.

He was Malik Ishtar. In his small town by the Nile, his skills with the silver blades were looked upon in dangerous times, but feared that he might use them against anyone innocent that crossed him. Malik stood with a solemn stance. He never did have parents to praise his skills, just passer bys. The warrior was handsome, with sand colored hair and deep violet eyes, but he was 0alone0. His soul was empty. The blackness of his gaze warded away all. The fierce skills he had learned led him to victory every time. His wounds and bruises were little medals from battle to him.

A werewolf arrived one day. It crawled over the sand and into the fields of the farmers. A man yelled and awoke Malik. He pushed his mind into alert mode and races outside. The creature seemed to be a simple dog, possibly one that had escaped from a villager's house. However, when it reared back onto it hind legs, Malik gasped. The were was large and muscular with its auburn hair glimmering under the moonlight. A line of drool coursed down its face mixing with foreign blood around its mouth. Its howl vibrated through Malik and sent a chill down his spine. He snapped back to reality and ran inside. His scabbards and swords lay on the fireplace's mantle. The worn leather strap fit snuggly over his shoulder and he headed out the door. A hard rain fell outside, pattering on his house's roof. The beast had begun to wonder through the village as many people screamed with terror. A sheep had gotten out of its coral. The lupine hungrily followed it to the outskirts of town.

Malik broke into a full out sprint. All he wore were ivory toned shorts and a matching light jacket with under shirt. His strong legs carried him over the town's outer fence and towards the river. The werewolf caught sight of him and raised itself erect. A deep, menacing growl warned for Malik to stay away. He continued to charge it at full speed through deep puddles while unsheathing his weapons from their cases crossed on his back. The creature roared with unbridled anger and leaped forward, forgetting the sheep's carcass it was devouring. However, it did not react fast enough. Malik sank one of his blades into its shoulder. The silver stab made the wolf yelp in pain. It turned around and snapped viciously at him. He sunk into the wet sand while trying to hold off the were's ferocious strikes. The lycan savage madness allowed him to catch it off guard and slash into its hide. Malik's body hurt from tiredness and the many lesions endured from the fight. The werewolf raked its claws over his back while holding him flat on the ground. Malik twisted around and thrust his blade into its heart. It groped at the weapon, painfully trying to take it out. The lupine hit the earth. Blood dripped from its mouth as it lied motionless on the sand. The ruby liquid glistening on the ground was the werewolf's ... and Malik's.

Death fell upon Malik as he fell to his knees. A scarlet laceration spread across his neck and dripped onto his ivory shoulder. He grinned to himself. After all the years, he would die from a lycanthrope. But, he got it first. Although, Malik would be able to die an honorable death that all great warriors received. All the sudden, he felt energy snake its way through his body. The pure magic of the blades and the dark charm of the werewolf's bite burned in his chest. His eyes widened and he touched his neck. The cut had healed. All over his body, Malik's skin tingled. Rough fur grew and large, jagged teeth protruded from his mouth. Sharp, black claws formed at his finger tips as held his shaking hands in front of his face. A bushy tail pushed out over his shorts' waist band and pointed ears developed under his beige hair.

Malik began to weep the tears of a fallen warrior. He stood up and ran. A giant hill edge the town and Malik frantically climbed it using his claws to gripped the slope. Reflecting the moonlight, the silver blood stained swords lay next to the dead were. Malik did not need them; silver would now kill him.

A new werewolf ran out of fear and anger. The werewolf's curse was now set in his empty soul.


	2. Crimson Lies

Argh! I wrote this one-day when I was supposed to go somewhere but the people did not call the right house. I had a lot of extra time. Anyway, RRE!

---

Malik ran over the sand and puddles on the clay ground. His clothes were stained from dirt and blood. He grabbed his ripped and shredded coat and threw it in rage. Slouching in agony, Malik gritted his teeth from the pain reaping through his still transforming body. Through the sleeting rain, he looked over the landscape for somewhere to hide. There was nowhere. He fell to the wet sand. Sleep overtook his aching body and the werewolf drifted in rest. His wretched soul haunted his dreams with a restless persistence.

He awoke in the mourning. The rain had stopped and the blinding sun warmed the sand. Malik stood up and stretched. He spotted a pond and dashed over to it. Malik into the water and his reflection stared back. His form was human again. He touched his skin and hope it all was not real. The blades he always had with him were gone. It had been real. The full moon was gone and Malik was normal. He groaned and stamped his foot into the water.

A hunger gnawed at his stomach. He looked up at the sun. The Nile laid to the east and there would be plenty of food in the valley not too far away. It took several hours of trekking over dunes to reach the valley. Although, this was not hard for a werewolf. Date palms lined several streams and jasmine dotted the ground. Malik walked through the alpha grass and grabbed its trunk. He began to climb up the tree. It was about 75 feet tall, but Malik needed it fruit for food and leaves for shelter. At the top, he grabbed a date and bit into it. The sweet meat of it tasted bitter in his mouth and Malik spat it out. This was not satisfying his hunger. He needed something else.

The sun set. Malik still sat at the tree's top, watching the river flow like a melody. His body felt strange again. He frantically tried to climb down the palm's trunk as he transformed into a full werewolf. The sky blackened as he fell unconscious and dropped from the tree.

In the morning, the blood of a gazelle covered his body. The carcass lay not to far away. Malik backed up at the sight of the torn up creature. His eyes grew wide and he turned. The fast legs of a were carried him away from the nightmare. Malik just had to find a place to go, that's all. Starab might be near, yeah. The town was a mere mile away and even though Malik wanted to avoid it before, it could be a temporary shelter now.

The town's buildings peeked up over the horizon. Malik climbed down the Nile's cliff and washed the fresh blood from his skin and clothes. There was a sunbird prancing on the bank nearby. He snatched it in his palm and ravenously tore through it. Malik grinned as his hunger was soothed but caught himself. The beast in him would not take over. He dropped the lifeless mass onto the ground and wiped the blood from his lips.

A kind, old man allowed Malik to live in a shack behind his house. Everyday, he would work for the man who made a decent living as a farmer. Malik had to water, weed, rake, and plant for 12 hours a day. At the end, the man gave him supper and went to bed. In his shack, Malik changed out of his work clothes and into a simple pair of shorts. He would leave before sunset and hike to an oasis several miles away. The night was a blur and he would usually wake up in odd places at dawn. Malik would follow his own wolf tracks to the oasis and then back to Starab. The old man would never ask where he was.

The months passed and Malik became accustomed to transforming. His lupine strength came in handy. He never did talk to anyone except the man. So, he became a stranger. The town had sightings of him in wolf form, and there were reports of live stock and human killings. Malik shrugged it off. The old man told Malik at dinner one night that he had heard a painful howl coming from somewhere near the town. But, he just assured the man that it must have been a dog.

His nightmares were usually riddled with the memories of honor and greatness. Malik found himself thinking of places he could kill that night. Every transformation brought him closer and closer to the town. Years had passed and a lycan was finally seen in the streets. The creature rampaged and found its way into the old man's yard. The muffled cry of death followed. Malik found out the next day that a large beast had mauled his giver. He did not care. Malik inherited the farm and continued to get a merger amount of money.

Broken and savage, he did not seek redemption anymore. The werewolf inside was never satisfied. Anything was prey. Sheep, an escaped horse, or even a human was food. Starab locked its doors and windows each night, afraid of the ferocious creature that killed so easily. Malik found it all kind of funny.

His old village was far away in distance and memories. They searched for him when he disappeared, but that had been nearly a decade ago. A little boy had looked upon Malik as a great fighter. His name was Ryou Bakura. The boy followed in Malik's footsteps and earned the fabled silver blades. They were found by the dead lycanthrope that was killed so long ago. The town figure it had died but not before taking a final swipe at Malik. His body was not found, though. Ryou became a master at melee. A fire burned in his eyes and his skills were above anyone else's. Tales of Malik vanishing had been told to him through his growing years. Ryou believed none of it; he had simply gone elsewhere to fight evil.

The new warrior now was an adult. His town had received word of attacks in another town at night. Ryou and his swords, left to find what was causing it.

---

Yay! Review!


	3. Warriors

Well, this is another chapter. Hmmm... I have not gotten any ideas from reviewers to continue so I will even take ideas for another story. This is about Ryou again, but worry not. Malik is around. You'll see. NOTE: MALIK CHANGES EVERY NIGHT. I KNOW THAT'S INCORRECT, BUT I NEED TO CHANGE IT FOR THE PLOT LINE. RRE. nn

---

Ryou was now a warrior. He was trained to replace Malik. As his final teachings ended, he became bitter and sadistic. He was too young to be respected by anyone. He shut himself out from the village. Ryou would spend endless hours wiping his swords by the Nile. The promise of using the blades one day kept him going. His personality was acrid. He would never get to prove himself.

Ryou did smile sometimes. He loved her stories about the supernatural and how powerful some of them were. His great-uncle seemed crazy with his tales, but Ryou loved his odd nature. One day, his great-uncle gave him two pure silver swords that he had found years ago. Of the two, one had a crescent moon enclosing a star carved into a sapphire. The other had a blazing sun engraved on a ruby. Both gems were large and ancient, valued to be nearly priceless.

He then always had the weapons near him. It could have been from paranoia but probably because of their potential power. After his town heard of the beast attacks, he knew it would be fun. He could finally fight. His village was boring and there was nothing to battle with except some wandering desert foxes. With his swords, he ran away and went straight towards Starab.

The hot sand burned his bare feet as he trekked. There was nothing for miles around. No water or food or shelter. He found the city finally after several days. He was hungry and thirsty. Ryou desperately needed somewhere to rest for the night. The bustling city that was Starab was very different from his village. He had never actually left his home before. Odd shops selling all things imaginable lined the main street. Ryou strolled between the booths asking if anyone needed help in exchange for food and shelter.

Malik caught sight of the wandering boy. It came as a great shock. He remembered the child from years ago. It was the boy had admired him so. But, when heard Ryou telling his plight to someone near, he grinned. "This will fun," he thought.

Ryou neared Malik's stand. He looked over the meager food items Malik was selling. Then, he cautiously asked, "I have been turned down by everyone I have asked today. But, please, do you need help?" Ryou cringed; he hated having to ask for help. It made him feel extremely weak.

"Um, yes. I do need help," Malik replied while falsely smiling. "You can assist with growing my crop and weeding. Then, I will give you some food and a bed. Fine?"

Ryou stared at Malik, as if recalling the person. But, the glance broke and he answered, "Yeah ... sure." Malik was shocked that the boy did not recognize him. Great.

Ryou had to now do what Malik did years ago: work the fields. Afterwards, Malik would feed him some bread and some sort of vegetable. One day, Malik noticed that Ryou had two sword sheaths. "You have blades?" he asked.

"Yes, pure silver." Ryou unsheathed them.

"Oh," he simply said and then left.

Ryou received food, but his bed was never used. Ryou would go out into the surrounding desert and search for the killing creature. He would not find anything. Malik was smart. However, the warrior did see a large wolf one night in the distance. He threw one of his silver swards like an arrow at it. The blade gazed its shoulder. It howled in pain and kept on running. Ryou could not keep up. He found the weapon lightly touched with blood and embedded in the ground. The next day, Ryou did not notice Malik's bandage.

Ryou went out the next night hoping for another wolf sighting. He followed his normal path an oasis he found. The cool water it provided was a welcomed relief from the heat. He leaned against a tree as he watched the black sky shimmer. A noise behind him awakened his senses to the fact that he was alone. Ryou spun around. A hunched figure stirred a few yards away. It seemed to be calmly sharpening its claws against a tree trunk. "What are you doing here?" it growled. Steadily it rose to two legs. The moonlight reflected of its auburn fur. A werewolf. Ryou fought to urge to back up. His expression changed from shock to anger. He held his swords crossed in front of his body.

"Filthy demon, you killed and now must be killed," Ryou said. He had waited years for this moment yet still felt chills.

"Don't call me a demon. I may kill things, but I still have a soul," it snarled. The lupine glared at him through amber eyes. "Let me guess, you are here to kill me with your weapon and then be a great hero. Right?" it mocked. Its eyes stopped on the two gems, he remembered them ...

Ryou used his distraction to slash from the side. The lycanthrope easily caught the blade with lightning reflexes. The catch stung. It pulled its hand away muttering 'silver' under its breath. "Those swords, where did you get them?" it asked in a half-mad, half-intrigued tone.

"Why do you care? All you should care about is that they will kill you." Ryou struck again, but the werewolf dodged the attacked.

"You can't kill me with my own swords!" Malik yelled. Ryou stopped.

"Your swords? These were Malik's. They said he was killed. I don't believe it. He was a great warrior. You are just a lycanthrope."

Malik straightened into a challenging stance. "I was killed! Maybe not physically, but spiritually. The werewolf I fought deprived me from the honorable death I deserved. I have to feed off other animals like a parasite! It can be fun, though. I can rampage and do what I like. I wondered when I would see my blades again. But, out of fear, not pride."

"You can't be Malik. He was honorable and brave. You are just a worthless creature!" Ryou drove his swords down over his head. The lycan caught his wrists and twisted them sideways. Ryou clenched his teeth in pain.

"My child, you are still young." It would play with the warrior later. The were loped away. It was gone.

---

Done! Review! vv


	4. Passion

I spent a while getting info on Egyptian names, currency, and other stuff. Enjoy!

---

Ryou finally made it back to his shack as the sun peeked over the horizon. He moaned in pain from the long walk. Why couldn't he just get a car? No one even sold them around Starab. He trudged through the shack's front door and threw his sheaths onto the front table. Ryou headed into the bedroom. The thought of sleep made him smile. In the room, Malik sat upright on the bed. Stumbling slightly in surprise, Ryou gasped. "Um, master. I was just out for a walk and got lost and -"

"Really," Malik interrupted. The title 'master' was still odd. Malik had never told the boy his name. He rose to an intimidating stance. "With your swords? Plus, you can't get lost in this city. There are only three streets." Ryou eyes darted around the room looking for an explanation. "Come on, you need to start work." Ryou sighed with relief. His head ached from lack of sleep and his bones called for the bed. No, he couldn't. Master must not know about his nights.

Breakfast was silent. They food was bland and Ryou let its heavy weight lay on his tongue. His thoughts were elsewhere. He finished quickly and decided to go walk the streets. Work did not begin for another hour. On the streets, everyone was just beginning to set up their stands. A handful of people moved along the sides of the street looking at the various items. The smell of fruit and wicker wafted through the air. Ryou spotted a stand with star fruit. He smiled and walked over. It was so rare to find the ever-sweet fruit anywhere. The star fruit only grew in Southeast Asia.

"So," a gentle voice asked. "You like star fruit?"

Ryou snapped back to reality. He found himself staring with his smiling and slightly agape. "Uh, yeah. It's so hard to find."

"You want to buy? They are 8.75 pounds each ($2.06)"

"Wow, that's cheap." Ryou looked up at the person who was speaking to him. It was a girl and a young one at that. She was staring back at him. Her hand brushed her deep brown hair away from her eyes. She gently chuckled.

"You look interested," she laughed again. Ryou stood up straight. Compared to him, she was pretty tall, probably almost reaching six feet. She had the normal bronze skin of an Egyptian. But, she oddly had amber eyes. Looking back at him, she raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to impress me with you great staring techniques?"

Ryou slightly shook his head. "No."

She put out her hand. "Hello, staring boy. I am Sena Seiw (pronounced seh-iew)." Ryou cocked his head slightly. Sena was name that he had not heard of before, but Seiw meant man-dog in Egyptian.

"H-hi, I am Ryou Bakura." He bent down and kissed her hand. Sena blushed.

"I was only expecting a hand shake. You are quite the gentleman," she said. Sena nervously looked around. "Um, do you want o stay here and talk for a while. I will tell my boss that you are just a serious customer."

Ryou remembered his boss. "Oh, darn it. I have to go back to work soon."

"Well, then meet me by the Nile at a cove just south of town. Let's say . . . at sunset?" Sena wondered. Ryou grinned and nodded his head quickly. He stopped. Why did he have to look like such an idiot? Ryou turned around and ran back to his master.

The workday seemed too long. He kept on reminding himself of the meeting place. Dinner came and he almost did not chew in his rush. Malik noticed. "Why are you hurrying so much?"

"Um, got to go somewhere," Ryou slurred through a mouth full of food.

"Where?" Malik asked out of curiosity.

"Just to go pick up something important." Ryou hoped his master would not ask any more questions.

"Okay." Malik stood up and went to his room for bed. In his room, Malik chuckled. "Out to slay again, my child," he whispered to himself.

The sun had begun to disappear under the horizon. Ryou ran down the road that led outside of Starab. He slowly made his way down the steep path that went to the Nile's bank. He saw Sena sitting by the water. Her long hair was flowing behind her in the whipping wind. She now wore something different then when he had saw her earlier. It was a white dress with god trim. A network of golden vines wrapped around her back and snaked their way down her arms. Sena noticed his presence and turned around. She beckoned him by patting the ground next to her. Ryou came over and sat down.

They just sat there looking out over the rippling water. Ryou tried to break the silence. "Your hair is beautiful," he said. She would probably drown in the comment's overly cheesiness.

"Thank you. You know, I have never seen anyone with silvery hair," she commented.

Ryou reached up pulled down one of his spikes. "Well, I think I got it from my mom's side." They laughed together. A silence took over once again. Ryou felt a need to break it. "Your name, if you don't mind me asking, means man-dog, right?"

Sena's happy expression became sad. "I was named that for a reason. When I was young, my parents and I lived on the far outskirts of Starab. One night, I was sleeping when I awoke to the sound of growls outside. I instinctually pulled my covers over my head in fear. A creature stalked past my window and then broke down my house's door. I heard a shrill scream and a gunshot. It was a dream, I hoped. I fell asleep. In the morning, I found my dad on his knees weeping in the kitchen. He was next to a dead man. Next to the beast lied my lifeless mother with her throat ripped out and body slashed. Their blood was everywhere. I later found out that it was werewolf who killed my mother. She was up during the night when the beast broke in. My father found them and shot the werewolf. It died and returned to human form." Sena bit her lip hard. She was trying to fight back tears.

"My father then used to call me Seiw since I was so lucky to have been spared. The creature should have killed me. He said I am blessed."

Ryou nearly gasped. She had shared an experience like his own. He held back the urge to tell her that he was a slayer. Not now. Ryou leaned forward and kissed Sena. He would take away her pain. She reached up and encircled his neck with her arms. They lied down on the moist river sand and embraced each other. They had know each other for only minutes, yet their connection was already present. They stopped. Ryou looked into her amber eyes. She smiled. "I must go," she murmured. She stood up and dashed away. Ryou just stayed on the ground watching her until he could not anymore. He loved her.

---

Cheesy!!! Review please!


	5. Together

Continue onward! I have changes Bakura into Ryou in each chapter. It fits more. Again: BAKURA NOW IS RYOU IN EACH CHAPTER!!! I have only gotten 4 reviews and two are from my friends. That sucks! (whine whine) RRE, I guess …

---

Ryou leaned back into his bed sheets. They barely covered the meager mattress stuffed with hay that he was given. But, it seemed to fit with the cramp corridors he accommodated. The walls were striped of paint from age. Straw was littered all over the floor. Small holes checkered the drapes that lied next to a small window. Ryou hopped off his bed and strolled to the hole in the wall. His feet stepped over the sandy floorboards. He shuffled to get around the small side with a missing leg that sat next to the door. The whole room was cruddy. Ryou knew this but did not care. He smiled joyfully. A light breeze blew through the window. Ryou stuck his head out and breathed in the midday air. Soon it would be time to go see Sena.

He had promised himself not to look so desperate. Ryou would act normal and go out late. Lunch had already passed and Sena would have had to set up her stand by now. His master might not notice if he left. Hopefully. Ryou was supposed to be working now. But, something about that girl was driving him insane. He pulled open his worn door and slipped out. The sound of snoring met him immediately. Ryou quickly glanced around. His master was sitting against his house in the shade. A woven hat was pulled over his eyes. Ryou was assured that he was asleep and tiptoed past him. Out on the front street, Ryou breathed a breath of relief. His master would not know he was gone. Ryou dashed away.

Malik pushed his hat away from his eyes. The shadows concealed the smirk that grew on his face. "Let the games begin." (AN : Cheesy!)

Ryou made it to the spot he made seen Sena at the day before. An empty stand lied on its side. No one was around. "Is this the right place?" Ryou mumbled to himself. He walked around the area. There was no evidence that anyone had even been there. Something brushed up against his back. Ryou whipped out one of his swords. He slowly spun around to see what had touched him. Someone giggled. The warrior's eyes darted around. Something tapped his shoulder. Ryou turned around and pressed his blade up to the person's throat.

"Wow, calm down, big boy. It's just me." Ryou relaxed his grip. It was Sena. He slipped the sword back into his sheath. "Aren't you rosy," Sena added. It was true. His cheeks burned red from embarrassment.

"S – sorry. Um, Sena, where is your stand?" Ryou wondered.

Her smile dropped to a frown. "Well, my father has been having money trouble lately … and, we had to sell the stand."

"Anyway I can help?"

"No, no thank you. I'll get it worked out." Ryou nodded his head in agreement. Then, he noticed something. There was a long diagonal cut around he neck. Ryou gingerly reached up to touch it. Sena's hand shot out and caught his wrist. He could tell she was holding it as hard as she could.

Ryou looked up at her sad face. "What happened?"

"I just got a little cut a while ago. It's nothing."

"It's not just a little cut. It looks very painful and very fresh. You must have gotten it last night," Ryou figured.

"Well, you know. My father can upset sometimes and he was having a bad day. I came home too late last night. He had a right to be mad." She reached up and gently felt the wound with her finger. Sena saw the worried look in Ryou's eyes. "No, no. My father is not abusive. I love him. He loves me. He would never purposely hurt me."

"So that," Ryou pointed to her neck, "was just a mistake?"

"Let's not talk of it anymore." Sena smiled shyly and Ryou decided to give up. He had never really known his parents. All he had was his great-uncle who had died nearly a decade ago. He was left alone. The nagging feeling that he should leave the subject alone would not go away. Ryou sort of understood her situation.

"So, do you want to go do something? You don't have to work and I don't have to work …" Ryou lied. He offered his hand. Sena grasped it and Ryou led her down the street. The bare brick scorched their soles as they ran over the road. Ryou spotted a large palm tree. He pulled Sena beneath its shade and wrapped his arm across her back. With his body bent over hers, he pressed his lips to Sena's.

Her finger pushed on his forehead. He let go from the embrace. She smiled and opened her eyes. "Silence my gentle angel, I am yours to have." Sena kissed his neck. Ryou immediately became relaxed and laid down on her. Gracefully, she slid on top of him. A deep sigh calmed them both. Sena nestled her head right beneath his jaw. Ryou could feel her pulse. There was nothing that would take away their tranquility. It was bliss.

Ryou awake from his deep slumber. Sena was still atop of him, rising and falling with each of her breaths. The sun was still above them, still somewhere around midday. He grinned and slipped out from underneath his love. Her hair fell over her eyes and she moved only slightly. Yet again worrying about his work, Ryou raced off to find if his master had awoken yet.

His master was standing inside of his modest house as usual. He was labeling the various vegetables that lied before him. They would to market the next day. Ryou tiptoed in. Without even looking up, his master asked, "So where have you been?" Ryou glanced over. Luckily, his master's face was happy. He was not in trouble.

"Oh, just business," Ryou quickly replied.

"Well, I hope you made some good deals with your new girl friend. Seiw can come over to have dinner some night."

Ryou's jaw dropped. "What!? How do you know of her!?"

_Oh, I have just been watching you occasionally the last couple weeks, _Malik thought. "I am friends with her dad," he answered instead. Malik smirked to himself.

"She's – she's not my girlfriend." Ryou went out the door and into his shack.

---

FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! Oops, I didn't actually get to anything this chapter. Something major will be happening next chapter. Continue!!!


End file.
